


The Duckling and the Dragon

by AnimeXIII, DreamingFandoms



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Assassin!Dan, Dan is a Bad Guy, Fake AH Crew, GTA AU, Immortal Fake AH Crew, M/M, Mavinseg - Freeform, Multi, Snapchat Wars, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates AU, assassin!Meg, assassin!lindsay, love on the battlefield
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-05-03 16:14:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5297840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeXIII/pseuds/AnimeXIII, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingFandoms/pseuds/DreamingFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When humans are born, they're born with a marking. Those markings show who their Soulmate is. It's the same for Ray, a silent sniper in a dangerous gang. With the mark of a deep purple dragon wrapped around a baby duck on his thigh, Ray encounters a handsome man that has a matching tattoo. Unfortunately, the man is part of the Fake AH Crew's most strongest rival group.<br/>The Cock Bites.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This was all DF, I just sat on my ass watching RT On The Spot.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The best place to meet your Soulmate is clearly when your in a Strip Club.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this had been rewritten. since the first time made no sense, so I went over it again so it did make sense.
> 
> this is why I shouldn't Write when i'm tired. 
> 
> ~DF  
> (It made my head hurt -XIII)

Ray did not like his marking, Not at all. People made fun of it, so he didn't show it. Sure finding your Soulmate was important and Shit, but in the crime world, someone knowing your soulmate mark could spell death since one could just easily copy it in a tattoo parlor and trick you before they shoot your head off. So like the Vagabond who hid his face with a Mask, He wore pants and long skirts to cover up his Marking, and if he couldn't wear long clothing he'd use make-up to hide it like right now.

Ray understood why he was one of the few that could go undercover, in fact there was really only Three people. Himself, The Vagabond because he hid his face and hair, And Vav, Their Hacker who stayed at home and never went out ever... But he didn't understand why it had to be a Strip Club this time around, as well as the fact it was dangerously close to their enemy's Territory. Why even bother Spying on this place? Oh right, someone gave a tip about one of the Cock bites Soulmates Having to Work here... But not a single Cock Bite had yet to walk in for the 8 long boring hours of no games he had to "work" here for nothing of importance. He was going to strangle Geoff when he had the chance.

Ray banged his head against the wall of the dressing room, just waiting for the stupid place to shut down so he could leave, go back to the penthouse, and choke His Boss for making him do this. He felt a hand on his shoulder so he stopped and looked at one of the other woman working here, she smiled "You got a customer out front." Ray nodded and went to go deal with it, he was not looking forward to dealing with whoever this was. Walking out from the back rooms to the front passing all the men and woman giving or receiving lap dance to where his customer was waiting for him. Looking up he almost pissed himself seeing who it was. Of course his luck had to make the Tip true and there in all his Glory was The Dragon, The Cock Bites terrifying Accountant, sipping a cup of Beer while looking around.

"Fuck Me." Ray mumbled looking at the man.

"Gladly." Ray Froze when he realized he had still been moving towards The Dragon the whole time so He was now in hearing range of him. 

"Ignore that what do you want." Ray tired to keep his Face Neutral after that

"you." He purred out.

"I'm not on the menu." Ray glared at him.

"But isn't this a Strip Club?"

"Yes it is."

"So I should be ale to have you then right?" Ray couldn't even Believe he was having this conversation.

"Don't you have a Partner or something that'll get mad if they find out?" Ray felt his eyes look around the Club to all the other Strippers in the room.

"Nope. Still haven't found them so I think they wouldn't mind if I had some fun with someone besides them before." he smiled looking at Ray

"Okay don't know why were having this Conversation so i'm going to end it and ask again what do you want."

The Dragon went to answer but before he could someone shouted "FUCK THE POLICE ARE HERE!" Ray was confused on what he should do since in most times he'd be on the roof of a building when police had arrived, but he did know that he should at least hide and try not to get shot like what he saw people do when they were in this situation. He ducked down behind the couch while he saw that the other man had stood up and started helping the people inside fend off the cops most likely out of instincts. peeking out he watched the chaos unfold, it was weird seeing it so close instead of from the scope of his sniper rifle. 

"Looks like we might have to take this to my place." he barely realized that someone was talking to him until he felt the gang member tugged on his collar to show him it was time to move, following along since he didn't feel like going to jail or dying. Quickly he felt the sharp pain of a bullet going through his Thigh and he fell down groaning out in pain. looking up he saw that the Dragon had come back for him and easily scooped him up and started running again now carrying him, he felt himself unwillingly close his eyes just as they had reached the car. 

He opened his eyes again to see trees zip by as they drove with some cheesy pop song playing on the radio and ray felt a something wrapped around his wound, most likely temporary...

He felt himself getting picked up before his eyes opened, it was dark so it must of been night of something. but there was a warm light coming from a building. maybe a porch light...?

he felt his body being rested on what might of been a couch and his shot leg's foot being put up on a table, echoing footsteps away from him signaled that someone was walking away, Ray numbly wonder if they were going to come back or not...

he woke up again to the shocking cold of a wet towel on his leg gently rubbing away blood and layers of make-up he made a noise to stop them, but it didn't work as they kept scrubbing...

he woke up to the softness of the couch on his back and the warmth of a blanket being tucked up around him. he felt someone take off his glasses and put them off to the side before a pair of lips kisses his forehead. "Night my Duckling." he heard footsteps as he fell asleep and curl up slightly into the blankets...


	2. The Debate on Names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting to know your soulmate is...
> 
> Or, talking about Names. That can be Key in a good introduction to your soulmate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am gonna see how many Chapters i can start with "the"  
> It's a goal set now.  
> You can't stop me.
> 
> ~DF

Ray Groans as he opened his eyes to the smell of Pancakes and a ceiling that wasn't his.. Fragments of Last night came back to him slowly but the first thing that stuck to him was the last thing that happened to him before he went to sleep "Did you Seriously call me Duckling?" He called out to the person in the kitchen. "because I am Not cool with that." Ray shifted so he was sitting upright to look at the Back of the Dragon's Body.

"Yes, Why. It makes sense. Your small and cute like one." 

"I am not Small!! Everyone else has Freakishly Long bones!" Ray complained "Even you Mister Dragon Accountant!" 

"Dragon Accountant...? So you know who i am?"

"Of course I know who you are! Cock bites are Just as well known as The Fake AH Crew."

"Still Gonna call you Duckling."

"No. You are not allowed to call me that until you give me Fucking proof."

"Aw Duckling do you not trust me? I even made you special Soulmate pancakes." 

"Then let me see your marking. I Refuse to be called Duckling by you until I got Soulmate Proof." Ray crossed his arms Staring at the raven haired man as he walked over wearing only an apron and boxers, most of the revealed skin being bare of anything since most people didn't get tattoos until after they met their soulmate so they didn't confuse anyone. Ray realized he was hungry when he noticed in his hands was a Tray with pancakes and most likely Orange Juice in a glass on it. "Well...?" The Man rolled his eyes and set the tray down and went about undoing his apron so it fell on the ground to show the marking on Ray's leg was in fact. On The Dragon's left breast, and god damn he had abs, Ray's one weakness when it came to dudes.

"Can I call you my Duckling now Or do you want me to call you something else?"

"For one thing you can call me Ray, And i wouldn't also mind being your Rose." Ray shifted so the man could sit on the couch as well only to find himself be pulled into the lap of his Soulmate once he had sat down on it. "Now what do i get to call you? Or do i get to stick to Dragon accountant?"

Laughing the older man looked down and smiled "Joel would be fine for now. I'll tell you what I want you to call me when you beg when your in Bed with me." Joel winked which sent blood rushing to Ray's cheeks. "So, am I still going to get you or are you still off the menu?" 

"I am Very much not on the menu. pancakes are what's on it currently. Maybe later tonight we'll see." Ray Went to grab the tray and put it into his lap. Of course it was out of reach. "Help...." His Soulmate laughed, and Ray decided that was his new Favorite sound next to the sound of his Sniper going off and hitting it's Target dead on.

"Your so Tiny i feel like i'm going to hurt you." Joel reached over him and easily placed the Tray into the Younger's lap while ruffling up his already Bed head. "I made those myself. You better like them."

"shut up I am Not Tiny." Ray complained with a mouthful of Fluffy buttery pancakes, enjoying every second of eating the stack.

"Yes you are. Your my Tiny little Duckling~" Joel teased, turning on the TV to the news. Ray suddenly felt alright about being called short by this man whom's lap he was using as a seat. "How's your leg?" 

"Numb? I mean I haven't felt anything from it since you treated it." Ray stared at his leg wondering if it was okay under the blanket and bandages.

"...A Well Known Strip Club was Busted last night for having Illegal Sex Slaves working in it so the owner wouldn't have to pay workers. Many of the men and women being returned home have mentioned another possible victim of this underground trade system but a body or person has yet to be found on the scene... this is your morning news report i'm Scarlet Johnson, More on this at eight. And now onto the Weather..." Both laughed at the report about the Attack they both lived through. Laughing about what a stupid reason the Owner had for buying Slaves and using them instead and how underwhelming the News Anchor made it out to be.

"So Are you a Sex Slave?" Joel looked at him once both of their laughter died down, Ray shook his head

"Nope. I am 100% A Free Man and am here Completely Legally. Why did you want me to be?"

"If it meant I'd be your New master." Ray found himself Laughing again almost spitting out the sip of juice in his mouth.

"would you like me to call you that Master?" Ray teased slightly looked up at Joel with a slight head tilt.

"I like how that comes from your Mouth..." Joel Whispered, the room was quiet but for the TV going on about the weather in the background both found themselves slowly inching closer staring at each other, but before their lips could Touch a loud ring from Ray's phone stopped him. glaring ray pulled back and answered, and much out of body habits put it on speaker

"What?" Ray asked trying to hide the venom in his voice about the ruined moment.

"Holy Shit Ray are you okay?! I Just saw the news? Are you in jail?!"

"Geoff. I wouldn't of picked up if i was in Jail would i?"

"Oh. Right. So where the Hell are you Asshole?! You scared all of us half to death when we heard about the attack!" 

"I've Been kidnapped. that's what, I'm their sex Slave now. It was nice knowing you guys. A-Ah master..." Ray looked up and whined slightly as Joel took his phone out of his hands and hanged up for him "can i have it Back? I need to text one of my friends to let them know i'm joking." Joel gave his phone while watching ray pull up his text messages and pulled up Vav's messages and hummed slightly and typed out a message to him to inform the hacker what was going on and that he was totally fine. "I bet their going to think i had to send that message or i'd get punished." Joel hummed into Ray's hair 

"So. You know Vav and Geoff of the Fake AH Crew huh?" Ray Realized that he made a mistake and he started to stammer and looked up at Joel with wide eyes. "well? I won't be to mad depending on your answer Duckling."

"I... I work with them... i'm one of the main six." Ray looked away for Joel. 

"hmm. maybe someone might get punished in the bed anyway." Joel stage whispered smiling slightly when Ray's Eyes went even wider than before. 

"J-Joel!" Ray whimpered as he felt arms snake under his shirt 

"Don't worry My little duckling, I could never hurt you." Ray relaxed in the older's arms "Should we get back to what we were doing before your boss interrupted us?" ray nodded and sat still as Joel shifted and planted his lips onto Ray's, both quickly adjusted and soon Joel's tongue swiped against ray's lip asking to be let in. Ray opened his mouth up and let Joel dominant the kiss and explore his mouth, moaning slightly as Joel shifted making Ray feel the hardening member in Joel's boxers.

"A-aah!" Ray gasped as Joel rolled his hips upward into the cleft of the smaller's ass. "A-are we d-ooh-doing this on t-he couch or?"

The sniper squeaked as he was lifted up and carried into another room. He was thrown onto the bed and covered by Joel's larger body.

The intimidating accountant latched on his neck, leaving a large hickey that Ray wouldn't be able to hide.

The small sniper didn't even care, Joel could set his DS on fire and he wouldn't give a damn if the taller keeps grinding on him.

Joel slipped off the tight shorts that Ray wore the night before, freeing the small organ in it. The Puerto Rican mewled as a large calloused hand wrapped around his prick and began stroking. 

The larger man unbuckled his pants and pulled them down, throwing them to the floor. He reached over to the bedside table and grabbed a half empty bottle of lube.

Ray heard the cap being popped open and a few seconds later felt something prodding his hole. He grounded down on the digit, gasping as it pushed in.

Joel stretched him slowly, enjoying the sounds coming out of Ray's mouth. He added a second then third finger, wanting to be in the tight heat.

"S-stop teasing." The tiny male panted, making Joel smirk and began lubing up his large cock.

He positioned himself, pushing in at a slow pace, wanting to not hurt Ray. Unfortunately, Ray got inpatient and flipped them over, straddling the older's hips and impaled himself on the large organ.

They both gasped at the sensations of being filled and being squeezed deliciously. Ray tentatively rocked his hips, moaning at the stretch. 

He began to move, picking up his pace until he was riding Joel. The taller groaned, watching the sight of a sexy twink bouncing on his cock.

Joel reached out blindly, fingers brushing the object he was looking for. He unlocked it easily, turning on the camera. 

A click rang out, causing Ray to look but he got distracted by Joel thrusting his hips upward. 

Joel glanced at the photo, then sent it to one of the contacts the device had with a caption, before setting it down and turning back to the sniper on top of him.

Ray was drooling, minute moans coming out of him with each hit to his prostate. Joel gripped his hips and thrusted into him, causing him to shout.

Ray rocked his hips as Joel pounded into him from below, getting closer to the edge.

Joel felt it too, flipping them over and slammed into the younger.

Their pace picked up and Ray tipped over the edge when Joel leaned down by his ear.

"Such a good slave, come and say my name."

"J-Joel!" White ropes covered their chests, Ray mewling as Joel came inside him with a few hard thrusts.

The two panted, Joel pulling out and laid by Ray, letting the younger snuggle into his chest and dozed off.

Joel smiled before checking to see who he had send the Photo to, laughing as he saw it went to Geoff Ramsey, Ray's boss without even meaning to. Joel slightly wished he could see his reaction to this photo but that would mean either getting captured or going undercover and if Ray could easily Spot him then that wasn't an option. Humming to himself he looked at the sleeping man that was curled around him, his head just resting below their Marking, Joel's heart warmed at the sight. Being so close to someone was something he barely did, he was a man of Clubs or One-Night Stands. until now that is, He couldn't find it in his heart to Cheat on his Soulmate unlike other people he's heard have done. 

His Hand went and placed the phone on the bed side table near to his.Shifting slightly so he could get comfortable as he watched Ray slowly Breath in his sleep, his face relaxed and peaceful. His Hair was a huge mess from waking up, Joel's Loving attack and now the Sex that had just happened, it was a Beautiful look for him. smiling he kissed ray's Forehead and pulled the smaller male closer to him finding himself enjoying the warmth from the body he was holding in his arms gently. It felt so nice to have someone in his bed that he finally doesn't want to leave.

Suddenly he heard his own phone going off, Joel Went and grabbed it before checking the ID, making sure he recognized the number before answering "hey boss. what's up?"

"Where are you."

"So you saw the News?"

"Yes, now where are you?"

"I'm at my Private safe house, the one that you don't know where it is, it was the closest okay don't judge me. With my Soulmate."

"Oh... wait you found Him? awesome."

"Yes. I found him. wait i didn't tell you he was a guy. He could of been a Girl."

"Joel. you went to all the gay Strip clubs. there's no way whatever decides who your soulmate is wouldn't fuck you over and give you a girl."

"He could be Transgender and hasn't told me yet."

"If he hasn't called you out about calling him a male then he isn't Transgender Joel." 

"Did you guys make bets."

"Yes. and I've totally just won it, so why didn't you come here when the cops showed up?"

"He got shot and here was closer so I went and fixed him up myself. I did a good jo-"

"You've Banged him haven't you."

"Maybe...."

"God damn It Joel. How long have you known him." 

"About a day...?"

"Wow. Really."

"okay we met flirting. it was was gonna happen Early."

"so you were flirting with him."

"Yes. He is Very cute. and he looks great on my cock."

"Okay, so what does he do?"

"He's a Gang member. oh, I also may have sent his Boss a Picture of him while we were having sex."

"I'm not going to even question Why you would even do that or what gang he's in. I'm just not going to bother with that. What's his name."

"Ray."

"Does he have a Last name?"

"I haven't asked."

"I am face palming right now Joel. Can you see it?"

"Maybe."

"I want to meet him. I'm guessing since you've seen him naked you now that he's not tricking you so i'll trust you about him being your Soulmate."

"ow. he just hit me with a pillow. Burnie we woke him up."

"Call me later then and we'll mark a day down so we'll all be able to meet him alright? Have fun." Burnie Hangs up Joel sighs slightly and looks at the annoyed sniper who was staring at him.

"I'm trying to sleep after my first time." Ray glared sleepily, hair still managing to find ways to get even more messed up

"oh so you saved yourself for your Soulmate?" Joel smiled knowing that he was Ray's First.

"Not like i had a Choice. Everyone at school pretty much avoided me like the plague." Ray shrugged "not my first kiss though, though first kiss with returned feelings so that counts for something in my book. can we go back to sleeping?"

"Sure Duckling." Joel laid down and pulled Ray close to him causing the smaller to squeak at being pulled towards the older's chest but smiled into it as he felt Joel rest his chin on the top of his head as they both quietly drifted off to sleep again ignoring the angry buzzing of Ray's phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT- I forgot to name the Reporter.  
> Had to fix that.  
> Oops?


	3. The Reactions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Choas Everywhere from the Other sides of the City

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty much I couldn't go not showing how the Other Gangs would handle what's happening to our pretty much Gang versions of Romeo and Juliet because I pretty much came up with what would be the Most laughable reactions.
> 
> ~DF
> 
> PS- I also get to set up how the Crews work which makes me a bit Giddy. since their sort of my Favorite ideas.

Off in a Penthouse overlooking the Streets of Los Santos A Crew of six lived, currently five were off and about doing their Morning Routines, most of which involved the slow drag of feet to the Kitchen Island so they could get Morning Coffee from The Early Bird that was Jack so they could wake up or Making one's Own weird mix of tea and coffee in who knows where of the Penthouse. Mornings were Mumbled to the people present in the area as well as the air for the person who refused to be which were returned over Speakers. The news was flicked on as people dropped onto the Couch, The only Couple naturally sitting with one in the other's lap while the rest sat anywhere else that was free, dully noting they were missing their Sixth as the volume was raised so the news was loud enough to be heard.

"...A Well Known Strip Club was Busted last night for having Illegal Sex Slaves working in it so the owner wouldn't have to pay workers. Many of the men and women being returned home have mentioned another possible victim of this underground trade system but a body or person has yet to be found on the scene... this is your morning news report i'm Scarlet Johnson, More on this at eight. And now onto the Weather..." All heads shot up, awake after hearing the start and stared at the place shown. Everyone paled seeing it was the place their Sixth was to have returned home from early morning. Quickly the mustached Leader rushed to call the missing Member's Cell worrying every time the phone rang. 

"What?" The sounding Annoyed Ray asked.

"Holy Shit Ray are you okay?! I Just saw the news? Are you in jail?!" Geoff cried out, letting all his fears for the youngest family member out.

"Geoff. I wouldn't of Picked up if I was in Jail would I?" ray asked almost questioning the logic of this. Geoff face palmed himself for forgetting this factor, But the Tension was gone as it seem safe to say their last member was Scot free.

"Oh. Right. So where the hell are you Asshole?! You Scared all of us half to death when we heard about the attack!" 

"I've been Kidnapped. That's what, I'm their sex slave now. It was nice knowing you guys." Ray deadpanned, until the end "A-Ah Master..." he whined out as the call was ended. Everyone was wide eyed. and quickly shouting and Screaming for someone to go and find Ray. before Vav stopped them easily with a loud annoying blare of an Alarm.

"Guys calm down. He's fine... He just messaged me it was meant to be a joke geez... IT wasn't that funny." Everyone sighed and shrugged it off, changing the TV over to their Video Consoles to play some game until Geoff decided it was time to start actually planning their Heist and break off the stress of Ray's Joke...

~~~

Sighing everyone stared and fought over a virtual Map, lines and circles were marked everywhere as they tried to best paths for everyone to possibly make it back alive. with Input from Everyone But Ray for some reason hadn't come back yet, but all were used to one of more member not showing up. It was common for them to miss a few plannings. Currently Ryan and Vav were fighting over where they should send Ryan and if the stolen Cash should be split. Michael was browsing on his phone their tag while Jack just watched quietly and made minor Changes with Geoff who was drinking out of a Bottle like normal for Heist planning. hearing his Phone go off he looked to see he had a Text from Ray, quickly he unlocked his phone and started to take a drink of his Booze before looking at his phone and the text and spitting it all out and shouting "HOLY SHIT I DID NOT NEED TO SEE THAT MUCH OF RAY." Everyone stopped to look at the grossed out Face of their boss, curiosity peaked about what that could mean the sudden classical sounds that only Vav could make over the speakers means he hacked into Geoff's phone to see what was up. soon everyone else was reaching for geoff's phone to see what was up. 

"Oh Dear God! What the fuck is wrong with this guy!?"

"please Kill me, what the hell."

"Oh god," Michael looked ad his face wrinkled in disgust, but until the rest of the gang currently trying to delete the image from their brain. He actually took the effort to look beyond the Picture of a Naked Ray currently in the middle of riding someone else's Cock to see the caption at the end. 

_Thanks for such a good slave. ;)_

"Fucking Shit. so Ray wasn't Joking." soon everyone was trying to get a hold of their Sniper Puerto Rican to try and save him...

~~~

Burnie Burns Was not a morning person, technically no one but Jon was a morning Person in the Cock Bites, and the guys were glad for him being one, he always as up half an hour before them to make them all their Coffee. It was a system. You didn't say morning til you were done with your coffee and they were done with theirs. It was weird but hey it worked for them. Then everyone would just turn on the Cartoons either on a DVD, Torrented, Or from the actual Channel, because who needs morning news when you can just watch it later with even more facts about the story? And they didn't give a shit about the weather since nothing was really planned lately so this Morning was a Cartoon Morning with Coffee.

So at 8 when they finally bothered to watch the news they listened carefully as the Strip Club Joel was going to Visit last night to see how it was had got busted by the cops for having Illegal Sex Slaves, which the reason behind was laughable, it was cheaper. Apparently a new worker was brought in that night but they had yet to find his body or him in the group of Sex freed and being prepared to be sent back to loving families. Though a certain Worker reports having seeing a Dark haired man fleeing with someone else which seemed to match the descriptions of the man mentioned. Burnie groaned and went and pulled out his cell and went to call his somewhat idiotic accountant. 

"Hey boss. What's up?" Joel Voice rang out from the phone after Burnie had the time to walk slightly away from the rest of the crew.

"Where are you."

"So you saw the news?" Joel didn't sound Worried or cocerned. Just questioning.

"yes, now where are you?"

"I'm at my private safe house, the one that you don't knew where it is, it was the closest okay don't judge me. With my Soulmate" Burnie totally did judge him, his brain wondering why he'd rather go to a private one when he knew there was one most likely much closer than his.

"Oh... wait you found him? Awesome." burnie smiled.

"Yes. I Found him. Wait I didn't tell you he was a guy. He could of been a Girl." Joel tried to reason.

"Joel. You went to all the Gay Strip Clubs. There's No way whatever decides who your soulmate is wouldn't fuck you over and give you a girl" Burnie was smiling, that 1000 bucks were his and they tasted sweet.

"He could Be Transgender and hasn't told me yet." joel wasn't even thinking straight, much like his Dick as he tried to find a way out of his soulmate being male.

"If He hasn't call you out about calling him a male then he isn't Transgender Joel." 

"Did you guys make bets." It was formed as a question. But it was clearly more of an Annoyed Statement.

"Yes. And I've totally just won it, So why didn't you come here when the cops showed up?" burnie asked, looking towards the rest of the crew who were ripping on the news anchor's Hair unaware of all the cash they had lost to him.

"He got shot and here was closer so I went and fixed him up myself." And everything clicked into place in Burnie's Mind "I did a good jo-"

"You've Banged him haven't you." once again there were doing Statements in the forms of questions.

"Maybe...." Yes, yes they did.

"God damn it Joel. How long have you known him."

"About a day...?" 

"Wow. Really."

"Okay We met flirting. It was gonna happen Early." And By that Joel meant he was flirting to his Soulmate.

"So you were flirting with him." 

"Yes. He is Very cute. And he looks great on my Cock." burnie rolled his eyes. Joel wasn't one to care much about the privacy of Sex.

"Okay, So what does he do?" Burnie knew that it was something related to the stupid Strip club but he still felt the urge to ask.

"He's a Gang Member. oh, I also May have sent his boss a picture of him while we were having Sex." Burnie felt the Urge to face palm and Punch Joel all at once/

"I'm not going to even question Why you would even do that or what gang he's in. I'm just not going to bother with that. What's his Name."

"Ray." Ray was a good name, but you couldn't look someone up just by first.

"Does he have a last name?"

"I haven't asked." Burnie Face palmed, wanting to scream out 

"I am Face palming right now Joel. Can you see it?"

"Maybe." 

"I want to meet him. I'm guessing since you've seen him Naked you know that he's not tricking you so I'll trust you about him being your soulmate."

"Ow. He just hit Me with a Pillow. Burnie we woke him up." Joel voice was affectionate with a mix of false and real sadness in it. Burnie smiled at how affectionate joel was being about someone for only knowing him for a Day.

"Call me later then and we'll mark a day down so we'l all be able to meet him alright? Have fun." Burnie hanged up and walked over his Crew. smiling a Proud smile "You assholes all owe me a 1000 Bucks because I totally called Joel's Soulmate being a Dude."

"Aw what?!" 

"God damn it!"

"How?!" Burnie Smiled and explained what was going over on Joel's end from waht he was told while everyone coughed up the cash.

He was now totally glad Joel always texted him first when he was Drunk and needed a Ride home from his Nights out Clubbing...


	4. Author's Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please read this carefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> READ THE FUCKING NOTE!

Dear Readers, 

I am here to inform you all that DF has gone on a vacation. She will not be back until the 25th, and until then posts will sadly be slower.

She will write here and there, but will not post anything.

If any of you have anything to say, please do so in the comments below.

And let us all count down the days for her return.

Thank ye! - XIII


	5. The Meet Ups.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After healing up and Getting to know one another.  
> It's time to meet each other's Crews.  
> Nothing could go wrong!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where Shit happens.  
> because it's not like shit already happened in the First chapter.  
> But hey  
> I choose how this goes man.  
> your just here for the ride.
> 
> ~DF

For the Four weeks and a half it took for Ray's leg to heal, any time he had to move he was either using a crutch... Or being Carried by Joel, not like Either cared about this. They thankfully spent the alone time not being bothered by their Crews messaging them getting to learn each other better than they had knew on their first day together, that didn't mean they still had fun once or twice.

A good hour was spent trying to Relax and explain to Geoff and the rest of the Fake AH that no, Ray wasn't a Sex Slave, it was meant to be a joke and no, he didn't mean for the picture to be sent, it was just his Soulmate's idea. Another good hour was spent explaining that Ray had met his soulmate there who helped him out of the place and that's who he was staying with. and Much like Joel's they wanted to meet him, Much to Ray's disdain about how he knew they'd react. 

But they convinced him to so here he was standing outside the penthouse. Four and a Half weeks after he first met Joel and, ironically, Made the Stupid Tip that started the whole thing fucking true.

"Are you Sure you don't want to wear some Bullet Proof Vest? Because I am Sure they will Shoot at you." Ray said, looking up at Joel.

"I'll be Fine. We won't get out of the Elevator and if they pull their guns and go to fire we can just shut the doors and go down and leave." Joel smiled and rubbed Ray's head, messing up his Hair "You worry to much."

"I worry the perfect amount. I don't want you to get shot because of my Crew... again..." Ray wince slightly remembering how in the last time he saw Joel before he knew was when they had attacked the poor guy while he was in the middle of a deal, Ray was pretty sure one of them hit him because there was a cheer.

"And I was fine from that. Come on. let's not keep them waiting okay?" Ray sighed but nodded. Leading his Boyfriend to where the Elevator right to the Penthouse was, both agreed that the stairs were too soon in Ray's recovery even though he seemed fine, both just wanted to make sure. "So... What do you think is going to happen Duckling?" Joel Looked down at Ray would was playing with the Hoodie Strings of a Hoodie they brought recently, a nervous habit that Ray couldn't break.

"they'll Greet me, see you, flip. Say something. Try to get me to get to them. If I don't then they'll Shoot. If I Do they'll Still Shoot." Ray looked up at Joel. "Their Overprotective like Parents and Siblings." Joel chuckled

"Yeah. The guys can do that too. We all Kinda get protective of each other." Joel watched as the Numbers slowly crawled up to the highest floor which was just marked with a P to stand for Penthouse He could guess. he took Ray's empty hand into his and squeezed it Gently to Comfort the Smaller Puerto Rican as the Elevator dinged, they had reached the Penthouse. Ray's hand tightly griped Joel's as the Doors slid open to show Four of the Five other Members of the Fake AH Crew.

"Ray It's great to see you... who's this." Geoff smiled seeing Ray but his eyes squinted upon noticing The Taller Man.

"Geoff. This is Joel Heyman. My Soulmate...." Ray smiled nervously. eyes noting how everyone was reaching for their own gun 

"It's Nice to meet you." Joel smiled but was starting to get nervous as well. The Last time he dealt with the full gang they had shot him and it was pretty painful, since you know. It was his heart they hit.

"Hey Ray... Mind coming over here for a quick Second?" Geoff asked slowly looked up to Joel and then to ray. 

"Um.. I am Good here..." Ray smiled and slowly went to hit the button on the Elevator that would close the doors and save them from getting Shot hopefully. "Actually... I think we might Head out....? Me and Joel still have to Visit his Family..." Before any of them could realize fully what was happening The Vagabond had his Gun out and was firing, which caused Ray to shove Joel over and get let himself get hit while both of the Soulmate's Hand slammed down on the close door and the ground level buttons which caused the doors thankfully shut and the metal box started to move downwards before more shots were fired.

"Holy shit Ray, Ray are you okay?!" Joel panics as he took note of where Ray was shot, right in the stomach "Oh god. shit." 

"Hey hey. Calm Down... Just tell your friends we'll be early...." Ray smiled as Joel Quickly texted Burnie and scooped up Ray in his arms shifting him until Ray was in a comfortable place that wouldn't hurt his wound And waited til the Elevator finally reached the ground floor and running towards his car while Ray put pressure on his Wound, hissing in pain when it hurt.

Joel drove as fast as he could and ignored any Traffic Law that stood in his way of getting to Burnie. He looked over to Ray who was laying in the back buckled up since Joel didn't want him getting even more hurt than he was with the bullet. Skidding to a stop outside the warehouse he rushed to get out and get Ray to them so the could patch him up and save him. 

Joel barely noticed that Ray had left a blood stain on his car seats, he only noticed Ray's lighter breaths and his paler skin. Running in through the door off to the side he ran to where they'd all be waiting "Burnie! Burnie please you gotta help him, he got shot while we were out and holy shit oh my god i don't want him to die." Burnie Just nodded

"Jon, Get the first aid Kit. Joel put him on the couch." Both did what was told. one running as fast as he could to where one of the many First aid Kits were kept and the other now was nervously pacing while Burnie looked over Ray. "So... how did it happen..." Burnie looked over to Joel knowing a way to at least distract him enough to stop pacing and freaking everyone out.

"So we went to go meet his crew and they didn't take seeing me so well and they went to shoot and I guess one of them did and Ray shoved me out of the way and he got hit and we both went to get out of the rest of the bullets and oh god he got shot because of me and he's going to die and i'm going to live alone for the rest of my life I DON'T WANT TO BURNIE!" Jon Rushed back at that point and handed over the proper kit. Burnie Nodded in Thanks 

"Joel calm down. I'm sure he'll be fine." 

"Um Maybe? I Have lost a lot of Blood." Ray looked to his Bloody Hands and Clothing. "eh. I've dealt with worse though..." Burnie Glared at the man before going to treat his wound. "What's the worst you've dealt with Joel?" Ray looked over to Joel smiling slightly 

"Um. Hmm. I think there was this one time I cracked a bone in my Neck and i couldn't move my head at all, It's fixed now but i still can't move most of my head without at least hurting myself once a day." Ray chuckled at that but ended up coughing up some blood at the end

"My worst is this huge ugly Scar on my Back. Old Boss. Stupid thing acts up and it hurts so much i can't even move if i wanted to. The Pain usually lasts 4, Maybe 5 days and it can happen once or twice a month. it Sucks." Ray smiles "It's the reason why I didn't let you touch my Back... Sorry?" Ray eyes shut as it started to hurt more and it was hard to breathe

"No no it's okay, and you gonna be okay and everything is going to be okay Ray..." Joel teared up taking one of Ray's bloodied Hands into his clean ones "Ray don't go. I only just met you." Ray let out a breathy laugh.

"I'm not going anywhere....." Ray smiled weakly before groaning in pain and going limp. Joel sat there holding Ray's hand til it went Cold. 

"Joel... I'm sorry.... There wasn't much i could do at that point. He was right... he was missing a lot of blood." Burnie stared awkwardly. The base was quiet, staring at Joel who sat there still holding Ray's limp hand No one understood what to do, most didn't have to deal with the idea of losing their love ones as they were Immortal like them.

"I should of been faster. Maybe we shouldn't of gone... Maybe..."

"You should pay more attention?" everyone stared to see Ray having moved to face Joel, suddenly alive again. Joel stared at Ray.

"Burnie.... could you slap me? I think i'm dreaming." Joel asked.

"Only if you slap me." 

"Or I can just slap both of you. Slightly cold hands are better at waking people up I heard." both blankly Stare as Ray shifts slowly while rubbing his hands together before kicking Joel in the Head while Burnie was unlucky as he was standing giving Ray a perfect shot of his nuts. Burnie groaned and slowly fell down 

"thanks... HOW ARE YOU ALIVE?!?!"

"Um.... I was born this way?"

Jon started to quietly sing another verse of the song. only to be whacked by Gus to shut up 

"so... your Immortal too...?" Burnie asked

"Um yeah... All of the Fake AH Crew are...."

"Oh. that's great. You assholes are Immortal. so neither of us can win huh?"

"If you immortal then yes. neither of us can win unless we work together or we both just give up."

"Well Fuck, That changes everything."

"Does that mean we can just goof off and do whatever?" Jon asked

"Yup."


	6. Author's Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a Note from the Authors(both!).  
> so prepare for bickering.  
> BUT YOU GOTTA READ IT
> 
> DF is Bold.  
> XIII is Italic

**GUESS WHOS BACK. BACK AGAIN.**

**It's Me. I'm back. :D**

_Shut up._

**But yeah, I'm back from my break and we got some chapters. for you all. Thanks for waiting this long and I hope you enjoy!**

_She kept bugging me to do this._

_**But for real, merry Christmas from both of us, and other holidays you may Celebrate! Looking forward to the New Year of 2016!** _

_Can I go back to bed now?_


	7. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Fake AH Try to Relax after meeting One of their Member's soulmate.  
> Key Word Try...  
> Of course they can't relax.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Fake AH! Wooo  
> So. There will be Bouncing around between the Two Gangs.  
> I'll Try to make sure I Add which Crew we'll be with in the Chapter Summary.

They all Stared at the Elevator Doors before Turning to Ryan who noticed their gaze had landed on him. "What?! It's not like Ray isn't Immortal. He would of come Back If I hit both of them and we would of killed one of the Cockbites! Sure, he'd be Pissed at me for a few days once we proved to him he was lying but he can't stay mad at us forever." Ryan Crossed his Arms and Tugged off his Mask showing his Intimidating Face paint that covered his Whole face and most of his neck. his Blue eyes Popping against the black ringing his eyes. he called the Elevator up again and walked into the Empty Room. "I'm going out. don't bother looking." Geoff just joined him Quietly.

"I need a Drink, we'll talk about finding Ray later..." The Doors shut around the two criminals and it went down, stopping only once before the ground floor for Ryan to go to his Apartment, even though he was part of the crew, he still refused to share the penthouse with them. Geoff went and drove to a Bar once he reached the Garage...

"That went Great." Michael Said, crossing his arms slightly. 

"Yup, That was Top." Vav Added Calmly from his place hidden away "You sure showed them." the Next Sentence was somewhat bitter. 

"I Might as well see what we need and Ask Ryan to instead of going on a murder Spree go Shopping for us, Think were running low on things and he still needs to keep his Murder Break..."

"I'm going to play some Games. If you need me, I'll be in my Room." Michael Walked off into his Room While Jack went into the Kitchen, He smiled as when he reached his room the Light on the Camera flickered on showing that Vav was Watching the Feed now. Michael Stared at the Camera as he shut the door and sat down and went about setting up his things "Wanna Join Vav?"

"Nah. I'm good. Was planning on Tracking down Ray's Cell as he most likely has it on him..." Vav Voice Came out from the small Speaker hooked up. 

"Alright. But feel free to join whenever..." Michael looked up to the Camera, and started playing A game of GTA while his brain started picturing the Face and Voice behind all the monitors, cameras, and speakers that filled up the base. 

"Hey... Micoo?"

"Yes Vav?" Michael Looked up to the Camera, frowning slightly at the upset tone in Vav's Voice making his brain picturing him Frowning 

"What if..... X-Ray Wasn't Lying....? And The Cockbite's Dragon is his Soulmate.....?"

"Why would He Be? Dude. I know Love doesn't pick who you end up with But I fucking doubt Whatever is up there would Stick Ray with a Guy, He likes girls." Vav went Quiet, Michael pictured him biting his lip in worry, He didn't fully get why but it just something he pictured the British sounding Man to do in his Head. 

"X-Ray.... doesn't care about Gender..... He likes both boys and girls... even people who don't have a gender or are both....." Vav Spoke slowly, carefully picking out his words, Michael Barely picked up the slight Rustle of something getting moved around. 

"so what? I doubt It'd give him a CockBite."

"But what if he wasn't?! Would you be okay with it then?"

"I guess."

"You guess Micoo?! That's not really fair now is it?" Vav voice bristled with anger, Michael frowned at the Idea Vav was mad at him. "what if My Soulmate was a cockbite? what would you do to them huh?"

"I'd Kill them."

"Why Micoo?!" 

"Fuck I don't know Vav! Maybe Because I want to keep you safe?!" Or to himself Michael Thought quietly, before shaking his Head "I don't fucking know, I just want to keep you safe okay....?" Vav went silent, Michael pictured him chewing his lips again.

"I'm going to go to sleep... i'm Drained..." Michael went to say something to keep his friend... okay slight crush, talking to him but the Speaker went dead and the light flicked off. Michael Frowned and flopped deeper into the bean bag he was sitting on, annoyed at himself for pissing his friend, crush, whatever enough to chase him away. he brewed quietly in his anger while murdering virtual characters. 

~~~

Ryan stared down at his phone as grabbed a cart, Jack thought it be a better idea if he went out and stocked their shelves and fridge instead of murdering a bunch of people and Ryan had to agree, Even though he did shoot at Ray and The Dragon, He was trying to stay on a Murder break. He pushed the cart over to the right Aisle to grab the things Jack listed off in the text. He Pointingly ignored everyone who stared at his Mark, He'd much rather not deal with anyone over it so he rushed to get everything Jack said they needed. Ryan didn't even realize it until he noticed he had out of habit he had grabbed most of Ray's Snacks. Deciding to just get the last of them in case the Puerto Rican showed up after the Cockbites tried to kill the guy or whatever they had planned. He stared at the cute Short Man with wavy black hair reaching up trying to grab something up on the higher shelves. Ryan walked over and Grabbed the Box in question easily and went to hand it over "is this what your looking for?" the man turned to look at him and Froze staring at his left cheek. "If you want to say anything about it I will punch you." 

"U-Uh! It's not that... It's just... um...." the Man Awkwardly shoved his left arm out and rolled up the sleeve to show the twisting Blue arm that Ryan had often stared at when putting on his Face paint and finally the Broken crown held in the open hand "Your my Soulmate...? Ah geez. this is Awkward. you are much Taller than I pictured.... and Very... Dad-like."

"Hey. These are my Favorite Jeans and Shirt, don't make fun of them. and to be Fair I never thought I had someone as cute as you." Ryan chuckled when The man Broke out into a Full out Blush at that comment. "So Here you go." Ryan smiled and Handed over the box of Cereal "I'm Ryan."

"Thanks. I'm Jon." Jon smiled and Added the Box into his Cart. "nice to meet you."

"Yeah it's nice to meet you too. Um.. Mind if I borrow your Cell? so I can put my Number in it so we can Set up a proper date or two."

"That sounds great." Jon went and handed over the phone set up to make a new contact. Ryan Hummed and Added himself into the phone and Sent himself a Quick text so he could add the Number into his phone later. Smiling Ryan Handed the phone Back over 

"there you go. I'll see you later then. Feel Free to Call." Jon nodded and went back to shopping and Ryan did the same, going to checkout to pay for everything in his cart. Ryan couldn't help but smile knowing that so far, he wasn't the only one in the Crew to be with their soulmate....


	8. The Aftermath II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Cock Bites finally Get to meet Joel's Soulmate and totally Relax.  
> So much Joking relaxation.

"So.... Your Ray?" Burnie asked looking at the boy siting on the couch wearing one of Joel's shirts since they didn't have anything else that would fit him

"Yup. Ray Narvaez Jr. Also known as Brownman. Nice to meet you, try to tell anyone what I look like I'll Shoot you and them." Ray Deadpanned as he started at everyone slowly.

"alright. Not like we'll bother. I'm guessing you can't Go back Home since... Shooting you."

"Most likely. You don't mind Me staying with you guys...?"

"Nope. Just be Quiet when you do it. Oh Which one tops?"

"that would be J-!" Ray freezes, and starts Blushing and quickly ducks his head down while everyone starts laughing 

"I Totally Top!" Joel shouts from his room. Making Everyone laugh harder as Ray blushed harder

"Joel why!?" Ray Grabbed a Pillow and waited til Joel left the room before Throwing it at Joel hitting him in the face.

"I'M SORRY DON'T THROW MORE PILLOWS AT ME!" Joel Ducked as Ray chuckled another at him "I'M SORRY I LOVE YOU I DIDN'T MEAN WHATEVER GOT YOU SO MAD PLEASE STOP THROWING PILLOWS." Everyone was full out laughing there asses off as Joel ran around trying to avoid Ray's Assault of pillows.

"YOU JUST DON'T TELL PEOPLE THAT JOEL!!!" Ray shouted in the middle of a Toss that landed dead center of Joel's Back

"I'M SORRY!!!" Joel shouted from behind a chair peeking up from the headrest. Ray quickly grabbed Burnie's Pistol and started shooting at Joel "AH! WHY ARE YOU SHOOTING AT ME!?!"

"YOUR THE ONE WHO WANTED ME TO STOP THROWING PILLOWS!" Ray shouted back while firing at his Soulmate. the rest of the crew keep laughing as Joel ran around trying to not get shot by his own soulmate. thankfully no one got hurt by the small fire fight which ended with Joel having not gotten shot, but having to deal with the pain of his neck and head hurting after ray threw the empty Pistol at his head. 

The door opened as Jon had come back from Shopping for their newest guest with a love-struck face as he drifted into the living room after dropping off his things in the kitchen grinning hugely as he flopped into a chair and sighed contently. "I just met my soulmate. He's amazing." Everyone smiled for Jon since the poor guy was one of the few that hadn't found him yet out of the group of criminals. "He's got such nice looking hair and such blue eyes...." Everyone chucked as Jon went on crushing. Knowing that most of them had done the same as him.

"What's his name Lover boy?" Burnie asked grabbing his pistol which laid next to a groaning Joel. 

"Ryan." Ray perked up slightly. Looking at Jon from his spot on the couch. "He's such a sweet guy. Taller than I pictured... Also has a dude dad vibe, but it was cute and worked for him." 

"He sounds like an awesome guy. Hey Jon! Maybe we should have a double date! Me and Joel haven't gone on a date recently and I there's a movie I've been dying to see. Besides, there might be a small chance he's not. We have to make sure...." Ray smiled and looked at Jon.

"Sure! I'll ask. I got his number..." Jon smiled hugely and started to text his soulmate. Laughing at the response he got "yeah. He said he'd be up for one. He asked if Saturday would work for you guys."

"Totally.... I got nothing planned at all since I'm now an outcast in my own crew." Ray frowned slightly but shrugged it off, he could make them see the truth about their marking someday soon, after all they had all the time in the world. "That and it has a great showing on that day that would work."

"Yeah. Saturday works..." Joel groaned out from the floor rubbing his head as he sat up looking at Ray "did you really have to do that?" Pouting at his soul mate.

"Yes. You just aren't so open like that without asking me if it's okay to say." Ray crossed his arms. 

"BUT YOU WERE GOING TO ANSWER BUT STOPPED! I HAD TO FILL THEM IN!" Joel shouted throwing his arms up in the air. The Cock bites laughed at the couple. Jon wrapped up in his conversation with his soulmate Ryan to even notice what was going on around him. He couldn't even wait for his first date with the man.


	9. Author Note

Hey... DF Here.

Now this may seem out of the blue for me, mostly because i haven't written/posted anything in awhile but.

I might be Taking a break, as much as this is painful to me i just do. 

this isn't anyone's fault. if you start to think that just remember that i say it isn't

But don't worry! I'll try to come back.... someday?

I don't know how long this break will be actually.... or if there's even going to be one.  
Just something has been coming up recently and.  
I just can't function so how could possibly write about people who can?

Don't worry. I'm not going to do anything stupid.

 

 

 

 

I'll see you guys whenever I feel like i can write again.  
No idea when that'll be. but, Hope it'll be soon,

~~DF


	10. The Hidden Hacker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> X-Ray And Vav have a Fun Filled Bro-Date filled with Talking about love and Car chases.

Vav sighed staring at the Feeds, Ryan was texting happily after he came back from shopping on the couch in the Living room while Jack was cooking in the kitchen making Dinner for everyone. Geoff was still out getting Drunk at the Nearest bar to the penthouse as his car was parked outside of it. And Michael was just playing games in his Room clearly upset over the conversation they had over Soulmates.

Pushing away he got up wondering if he was going to make something in his small kitchenette or if he was going to wait til everyone was asleep to go out and get some fast food, the rumble from his stomach made him head over to the small area and start preparing a simple quick meal. His phone buzzed on his desk loudly looking over to it from where he was. Sighing he went over and picked it up with his plate having been set down on the counter looking at who had texted him, smiling slightly seeing it's Ray sending him a picture of a TV in the Background with a bunch of heads that he could make out being the Cock bites with Ray facing the camera with the hugest grin on his stupid face Vav found himself laughing at the caption with it 

_holy shit they all love Steven Universe, I'm in Heaven._

Smiling he typed out his own response and sent it

 _I'm Glad they love it as much as you do. wanna meet up some time?_

He set the phone down and went to grab his sandwich and walked back to his computers to see everyone else was eating and talking over dinner. deciding to listen in he turned on the sound feeds but left his own mic muted starting to eat as well. "I'm worried. Geoff isn't Back yet,and I've called him twenty times and he hasn't answered any of them!" Jack fretted while shifting his food around

"I'm pretty sure he's just drunk off his Ass to even notice your calling him." Michael said before taking another bite and swallowing before going on "He's done this before. He's just upset that he's lost Ray because of some asshole tricking him into falling in love by being all mushy with him and using him as a fucking Sex slave because Ray thinks he loves him because there meant to me and all that dumb bullshit." another bite "He's just trying to repress the pain with alcohol it's not like he's going to come back if he dies from poisoning himself and he's a tough guy he can handle himself in a fight even when he's drunk off his ass." 

"I know Michael but still..." Jack mumbled out looking down "He's just never been out this long because of it. He's always back by dinner." 

"I'm sure he's fine Jack. but if it makes you feel better one of us can go pick him up after dinner and drag him home." Ryan offered logically. Vav watched as Jack agreed to the idea with a nod "Alright. I'll go get him then. Michael is likely to join him in his pity drinking." He looked away and went and cleaned his plate when his phone buzzed because of someone going over he picked it up to see it was Ray. 

_I'm always up for some Fun with my Super friend Vav! How about we meet at the Burger Shot at midnight or later? I know it takes awhile for everyone to fall asleep. that way you don't have to deal with the Cock bites seeing your Face._

Vav smiled, glad that his friend understood

_Of course i'll meet you there! I'll see you then. I'm sure there'll be something we can do for fun!_

Deciding to do something useful until everyone was asleep he got up and flipped a small switch that would allow him he alerted when everyone had gone to sleep so he could leave and he wandered over into his slightly cramp lab to start going about fixing everything that needed to be. Broken comms were common so he always had something to fix besides his cameras or work on his own projects setting his phone into the charger base he had in there he set about fixing each and every comm that needed repairs or upgrades, going through them to make sure they were the best they could be he'd let the others test them later to make sure, pushing those aside he went about repairing everything else that had piled up from the crew's reckless behaviors.

It wasn't until 1 in the morning that it was safe to leave the Penthouse, Grabbing his jacket, phone, and Shades he went to the exit and slowly opened the door. Looking at Geoff who laid passed out from the alcohol in his blood. smiling at the things Jack left for the guy he went and placed a note explaining how he went out and to not expect him home until Tomorrow night. quietly walking through the house until he reached the elevator going down to the garage to hop onto his purple motorbike to drive off to meet Ray.

Ray was already outside the Place waiting for him when he pulled up, smiling as he waited for Vav to park his Bike "Dude come on. I've been Dying to eat something."

"I'm sorry that everyone was up late because you left with A Cockbite." Vav replied carrying his Helmet slipping his Shades into his hair "How is he? treating you right?" 

"Joel's fine, yeah he's treating me fine. they all are don't worry man." Ray went to head in while Vav followed "You guys worry too much Gav." Gavin laughed as the two walked in and waited to order seeing as neither of them had anything recently 

"I'm sorry I worry about my Friends." Gavin teased Ray rolled his eyes and gave him the bird, taking care to do a dramatic blow into his fist making Gavin giggle as they went up to order their food and sit done once it was given to them. ray looking at Gavin 

"How's the Michael Situation? Is he still totally unaware of the fact his Soulmate is watching him from behind a bunch of Screens because he's too big a coward to tell him?" Ray looked at Gavin who frowned but nodded "Why man? just tell him. invite him int your Batcave dude. He isn't going to be freaked out. If anything he'll mad you didn't fucking tell him right away."

"He's Straight Ray.... he'd freak out if he knew..." Gavin looked away out the window that were sat next too "It's just... better if he doesn't know."

"Gav.... Your killing yourself here... Just tell him so he doesn't get tricked man. even if he rejects you he should know." Gavin was quiet 

"I can't..."

"then I will Gavin." Ray glared at him as Gavin kept looking away "I'll tell him and I will tell him where you live so he can check for himself."

"Ray please don't do this to me..." Gavin whispered faintly looking at him "I don't want to lose both of my Best friends.... You off with Joel and if Micool hated me... well I would go insane...." 

"I know Gavin... but i just can't let it go on..." ray frowned looking at him "If things go sour... maybe you could stay with us? I mean... if you'd want..."

"I don't know... Maybe... I'll think about it." Gavin sighed out in the end looking at Ray "when are you going to tell him?"

"A week from now... that should be enough time right?"

"Yeah... it's enough Ray..."

Gavin looked out again taking in everything "it's enough."


	11. The Week of Hell.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin cant catch a Break all week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyyy  
> We are bad at actually keeping on track with writing...
> 
>  
> 
> We should work on just doing... One story each at a time... Just. Yup.
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry peeps.
> 
>  
> 
> ~DF

Gavin really _really_ Hated this week from his visit with Ray. Being buried under work trying to find Ray and the Cockbites was a nightmare, they were well hidden and Gavin couldn't be bothered to keep looking alongside trying to even get himself _willing_ to try telling Michael about the truth, the worst day was happening to him. And that day was Saturday. when Michael came home from following a Lead Gavin got with a Woman looking like the happiest man in the whole wide world.

"Guys! I want you to meet Lindsay! My Fucking amazing Soulmate!" Michael was slurring slightly "The Bar was a bust by the way but it was worth it to meet this lovely Lady!" Gavin felt his heart stop as he sat there looking at the entryway feed staring at the Newly formed couple. Ryan was grinning as he looked at the pair

"Michael i'm so happy for you! I'm so glad you found yours! It's Nice to meet your Lindsay!" Ryan had his hand out to the woman who shaked it back grinning as he looked at Ryan

"It's nice to meet all of the Fakes. I'm so surprised my Soulmate was the great and Mighty Mogar... though where is Ray and your hacker....?" Lindsay was looking around all of the gang members frowned Michael answering

"No one knows where Vav is! he's weird. doesn't like people seeing him. And Ray fucking got seduced by the Cockbite's Accountant and we're trying to save him!" Michael smiled "VAVVVV!!! Come on boi say hi to my fucking Hot as hell Soulmate!"

Gavin was quiet as he turned on the mic. "It's nice to meet you. I'd love to chat but i'm busy." it was blank and emotionless as he turned it off right away and pull out his phone as he texted Geoff

_Can i take a break now to go play?_

he could see Geoff pull his phone out and look at it confused before answering 

Yeah, how the hell are you going to get out though it's crowded as fuck in here.

 _Emergency Exit i have installed. I'll be out for the whole night. Maybe the next Day. text you when i'm Back._ Gavin shot it back quickly as he changed into something much better then PJ Pants. finally managing to crack a small smile. he looked good. Now to get his Violin and just play his heart out to some random people and get money to get a hotel room. he didn't pack anything into his backpack besides another set of clothing as he left the Penthouse heading to his favorite place to play.

 

He took his time heading to the place setting up everything he needed people already were gathered. he was smiling from behind his custom Mask. even when he played he hid his Face. ridiculous yes, but it was nice to know even if it was Recorded no one would be able to trace it to him right away. once he was all ready he started and let himself fall into the music not even thinking as he just played song after song in a random order. whatever was shouted out that he heard he played right after he finished. he didn't even know how long he played until it was midnight and there was no one to watch and listen. he slowed on the last note and smiled. the bag he had set out was full of cash which would be more then enough for a Room in one of the nicer hotels! he rushed about packing and rushed off to go to get a Room in one of them, maybe even Treat himself to room service! he froze when he saw the man with the Gun 

"Give me your fucking money and i won't fucking shoot you." a common Thug. and if it was any other time Gavin would challenge them, when he had a gun on his body, no in his Case hidden. he went and slowly handed the Bag over squeaking when it was harshly grabbed from him "what's in the fucking case."

"A-A Violin..." Gavin answered shaking as he clutched it towards him.

"Hand it over." the man pointed the gun and waved it threatening him with it but he jsut held to it tighter and shook his Head. "I said. Hand it over. Or i'll put a Fucking Bullet in you." Gavin shook again too scared to even speak as he started to back away into the darkness of the alleyway. he knew it was coming but still couldn't help himself from gasping in pain as he fell down and went to hide in the dark area. he must of hit his side.... it didn't feel very lethal thank god. he went quiet as the Thug stalked in looking around grunting when he couldn't find Gavin and left muttering how he'd just check in the morning.

he was quiet as he dug for his phone pulling it out and calling the only person he could think of... pausing when he saw Michael's number. no he couldn't call him and ruin everything. and Michael would just take off his mask. he couldn't have that. so he went to the next person. Ray. he dialed and waited for the other to ring up muttering "come on...."

"This is Ray Cell he's Busy who is this?" it was Joel, his soul mate of thank god someone picked up 

"Can i please talk to him? I'm a Friend..." Gavin asked looking at himself "Tell him it's a Super Hero Emergency." he heard joel make a noise as he went to pass the Phone over listening to Joel more quietly explain everything

"Holy shit Vav are you okay?!" was the first thing he heard from his friend.

"sort of... i got mugged and shot for not giving up my Violin... come pick me up...?" Gavin asked weakly as he waited 

"I'm on it. stay in one place dumbass." Ray must of asked Joel to Drive him as they went "where are you?"

"An alleyway off Perth Street... Ray. He met someone. He met his Soulmate. he doesn't need me anymore. I can't ruin their happiness..."

"Vav... you know that whoever this person is must be faking it. there's no way Michael isn't yours." Ray sighed out as he gave joel where they were going

"But he's so happy with her. please don't tell him and ruin it." Gav could see the care stop as Ray got out. they must of ben speeding or really close to get here so soon. Gavin hanged up with ray seeing he was wearing a suit "I'm sorry, i must of ruined your date."

"Dude. A date is a Date i have Forever to get to Know Joel. He's fucking Immortal like Me. One ruined date to help a shot friend is fucking nothing." Ray signaled for Joel to come and Gavin let Ray take the case from his grip while Joel carried him to the car sliding him carefully into the back seat where His Case was. the Couple in front driving back to the Cock bite hideout when Joel asked 

"So. you won't tell the others where my base is right...? you believe that were soulmates... at least ray vouches that you do." 

"Yes, I do and I won't... I don't plan on heading back anyway... not yet... i can't anyway... not with Michael being all happy with his soulmate...." Gavin was mumbling as he went on laying there no even seeing the worried looks the couple up front were giving as he did but no one could ask anymore questions Ray noticed his phone's alarm went off to show it was Midnight, It was Sunday when the Trio arrived back at the Base ready to face whatever happened.


	12. The Super Duo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Cockbites get to meet the Super duo of Xray and Vav. And all of them are willing to support him in his sorrows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man it's been awhile since i did this! I missed this and the drama i left it off on!

Joel Carried Gavin in even if he protested while Ray handled the Case the brit had refused to let go of. Even if the shot wasnt lethal... It was still enough to have him bleed everywhere. Another stained Carseat. "Ray you really need to stop ruining my backseats..." 

"Sorry hon..." Ray spoke turning to Gavin "Vav... You're gonna be okay..." The man looked over at him weakly before speaking up weakly.

"Mmm... I. I just want to sleep and eat icecream right now X-Ray." the brit let out a tiny little sob before Ray rubbed his head 

"Dont worry. We'll get you some tomorrow. Just let them patch you up and you can sleep okay?" Ray smiled as he looked at him and at Joel hoping things would be okay for the man as they entered Joel shouting out.

"We need some Medical Attention Stat!" that got everyone who was watching the news stirring into action not even caring who it was just working to help the Blond man out who had fallen asleep.

"Joel, Ray what happened? I thought you were going on a date." Burnie frowned as he looked at the three after Gavin was finished his treatment and the violin case being set next to him. 

"We were. This is Vav... He got into a bit of a Mess and he called me to bail him out... And he's not in a very good mood so we are going to need some Icecream..." Ray explained looking at the man "oh. And dont touch the Violin case. He has ruined lives over it." they all nodded looking at Gavin trying to understand what was happening while Jon went over to Ray.

"So Movie Double Date got postponed. So is Tuesday good...?" Jon smiled as he looked at the Purto Rican.

"Yeah. Tuesday is good!" Ray smiled as he looked at Jon while Joel smiled as he kissed Ray's forehead before looking at him 

"I'll go get him some Ice cream. What kind of his like?" Joel asked as Ray gave an answer the Man leaving to go get it while Ray sat down looking at his Friend the rest going back to bed.

Gavin woke up slowly seeing his Violin was next to him making him smile before sitting up looking at the room he was in watching someone he didn't recognize slip out of the room. "Oh Good morning! I'm Jon...." He was by an open kitchen near the living room

"Good morning... Um. What happened? I remember Ray getting me with Joel... But nothing really after that."

"Oh. we treated your injury.... Um, Coffee or Tea?" Jon held up the two up waiting for Gavin to make a choice with Gavin getting up to go held out Jon in the Island.

"Both." he looked over at the Tea before going about to take care of his own Drink. "when are the others going to join us?"

"oh they take awhile.... don't worry. don't greet anyone. People are grumpy until they've had Coffee..." Jon smiled as they worked on making Breakfast happily as they talked about everything. the others slipping in with Ray greeting the two. everyone content to just drink and deal with their food. Gavin looking around before reaching out looking at them. With Ray watching out to make sure that the man was okay as they ate. before all of them moving to going to watch some good old cartoons. none of them even thinking to mention whatever caused the man's bad mood. Jon speaking up after the shows finished up. "... so you Play A violin?"

"Yeah! It's a huge passion of mine." Gavin was grinning as he clapped looking at Jon "Would you like to hear?" they all looked over before deciding to listen to the man playing. All smiling at the happy little noise he made over being allowed. all of them smiling as he got ready for the musical show. "so, what should i play first?" Vav asked looking at them trying to see what they wanting still smiling hugely that he was able to play.

a few songs were said with Gavin finally settling on it and working about to play it and they kept going. it was a Great 12 hours of just listening to the Hacker play his Violin. it was going great with the man managing to cover about every song they could think of possibly.

The personal show was cancelled when Gavin's phone went off making him have to stop to answer the call still worried about it frowning at Geoff's number "yeah. Boss what is it...?"

_"Where are you?!? It's noon you said you'd be back by now!!"_

"Oh. I got in a small accident.. I'm fine but i stull need time to recover... I'll come home as soon as i can." Gavin spoke Truthfully as he looked at the others.

 _"...okay... But be Careful. Don't want you to end up on the Rooster's side too!"_ Geoff joked eagerly with a Huge grin from his sad with Gavin letting out a Nervous laugh

"Yeah. Course not that would be terrible...." Gavin spoke before hanging up with a worried frown "okay... So when will i have to leave...? I... Still not ready. Its... Its just..." he let out a sob as he crumbled into a ball on the floor as he let out s string of nonsensical words of Misery which had Ray sprinting to get The Ice cream he made sure to have in advance. Almost all of the Roosters were rushing over to comfort Gavin. 

This was looking to be a long day of nothing and comforting the emotionally Damaged Hacker... Poor guy... Even if it fake it was painful to deal with a loss of your Soulmate... This pour soul would need a lot of time to work everything out... Time and Ice Cream judging by the Tub of Ice cream he was eating straight out of for Comfort as he sobbed out about how much he wished his Soulmate was actually his... And how some girl stole him from him and he just wished have him with him all of the time. Almost all of them comforting him and telling their own soul mate sob stories... It was a pretty good bonding moment... With Hugs and cuddles.


	13. The Double Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and his Soulmate go on a Date with Joel and Ray.
> 
> It's a lot more tense then it needs to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyy i have been excited for this chapter since i first set it up and with how the story is it is fucking.
> 
> Perfection. I have the perfection of Tense Salty-ness
> 
> Yay
> 
> ~~DF

Ray was all set for the Movie date. It wasn't anything huge so he didn't bother with a suit or anything super fancy. Just his classic Purple Hoodie, Jeans with some Chains hanging from it and his favorite checkered shoes.

Of course Joel always was insisted on dressing to impress. Leaving Jon, who was wearing a nice white shirt under a black vest with a matching black pants and dress shoes, and Ray to wait for Joel to fucking finish or they would miss the movie... Tuesday was even the cheapest day to get tickets and score on it being a School day when just about every teenager was forced and locked in a building for a shitton of hours. 

"Babe i love you an all but if you don't get out right now we will be late!" Ray shouted from hid spot on the ground waiting next to Jon

"Yeah. Joel can we just go now?? He won't care how you look!!" Jon was just as Tired of this as well. Gavin was off on the other side of their hideout so he wouldn't break down again. Ray was pretty Glad The Cock Bytes were taking Great Care of Gavin... The Hacker needed the emotional Support.... He even saw Burnie and Gus planning a Trip to some big old Convention for Violin and Celos and other similar String Interuments. Gavin was going to Love it...

"But Rayyyyy! I have to look Fancy since if i don't what happens if i run into some Cock Byte Member or Dealer. I have to make sure i'm always Sharp!" Joel whined out making Ray roll his eyes and Shake his head. Of course Joel would be that stupid and ridiculous. It was why Joel always got pick pocketed literally anywhere they went.

"You're being stupid. I don't care. I doubt Ryan will and Jon doesn't either!" Ray spoke up finally as he watched it

"Yes! I really don't care about it!!! I just want to go and get to movies!!!" jon whined out as he sat there. The two wanted to watch the new superhero movie. It was so annoying just waiting for Joel getting Dolled up for a simple Double Date at the dark Movie theater. He was so stupid but whatever the two of them would be able to enjoy this a lot more...

<><><><><>

Ryan was tired of waiting for Jon and the couple he knew to met him at the place... Then again he was an hour early and already bought everyone's tickets but making him wait this wrong was starting to border on Rude!

"Hey! So sorry we're late!" Jon smiled as he jogged over with... Oh dear fucking god not them. Why did Jon have to bring them.

"Yo Ryan. What's up. This cutie is your soulmate?" Ray smiled as he greeted Ryan.... Why them. Oh god did that mean?

"Ryan you look Pale are you okay?" Jon went over looking at him worried about him which made him at least feel a bit better. He knew Jon was his for sure... He never ever shown his own mark...

But he was a Cock Byte...

"Yeah i'm fine Jon... I didn't think you knew some of my... Friends...." Ryan was strained as he said friends. And judging by the smug look on Ray's face he had planned this. "Come on let's just go see the Movie.... Deadpool right?" ryan just smiled as he looked at them getting Nods as they all went in The Dragon smiling as he pulled out his wallet 

"I'll pay." Joel smiled as he looked at all of them

"Seriously Joel you don't have to pay! I can pay for my own ticket!" Jon pulled out his own wallet which was, much thicker than Ryan's. That kind of stung 

"Jon i want to pay." Joel looked at him "ryan you don't mind if i pay right?" Joel smiled as he did looking at the man "i know the tickets are cheaper but i got a Membership here so i can pay for everything with a huge discount!"

"Oh okay then!" Jon smiled before looking at ryan "that's okay right Honey?" god his smile was so nice.... 

"Yeah... It's fine..." he found himself sighing out as he rubbed his face tired of this whole thing... He just wanted this date over and be done with these fakers. 

And he really hated Watching The Dragon pay for everything. Even his Diet Coke!! Like come on he could of payed for that himself! But that didn't matter he just wanted to see Dead pool and have a good first date.

<><><><><><><>

Jon was agree as he started to talk about the movie with Ray joining in like nothing was wrong. But this whole date was wrong! Joel and Ray spent the whole thing being all cute and like a proper Couple it made doing the same with Jon impossible! God he was going to murder Ray when he came back.

"Hey. What did you think about the Movie Ryan? I really enjoyed it!" Joel asked as he looked at Ryan still munching on the leftover Popcorn.

"It was good" ryan was brief just wanting this over. His angered mulling was interrupted by the sound of the ringtone he had set for Geoff leading him to answer "hello? What is it boss?"

 _"I CANT FIND VAV! HE WENT OUT AND HE HASN'T COME BACK AND I CAN'T GET A HOLD OF HIM!"_ geoff was deafening in his ears making him have to ask again

"What? Who's missing?!" Ryan was standing there as the others had left to get back into the car they took to get here.

"Hey Ryan!" Ray had shouted from the car looking at him while Joel was driving "make sure to tell the rest of the guys that X-ray and Vav say hi!" and with that they all sped off getting far away from Ryan who was stuck dumbfounded and didn't bother chasing them.

"Uh. I think i have an idea of where he is... And you might not like it..." was all Ryan managed to get out almost an hour later. Geoff still screaming in his ear the whole Time he had tried to process it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where i live some theaters do sell tickets for less on Tuesday. Its freaking great since i'm often not in school when others are!! So if i wanted to i could see not crowded movies!!!


End file.
